1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for receiving and displaying video data. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for creating and displaying a preference based menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system for receiving and displaying video data includes a monitor or a television (TV) set connected to a set top box. The set top box is connected through a coaxial cable to a cable TV network or a satellite dish for “satellite TV.” The TV set and the set top box are located in a viewer's home and receive a multitude of TV channels from a broadcast head end, wherein each TV channel has a multitude of programs during a typical day. In order to select and watch a certain program the viewer usually uses a remote control to control at least the set top box to tune to a desired channel. The TV set receives a video signal from the set top box and displays the program of the desired channel.
The viewers often expand the system by connecting a video recorder between the TV set and the set top box in order to overcome the rigid time schedule according to which the programs are broadcast. Thus, a viewer can personalize television viewing by recording a program and watching it when it is convenient for the viewer. The video recorder may be a digital video recorder that includes a hard disk drive with a storage capacity of between 10 GB and 30 GB for recording of up to 30 hours of television programming.
In addition to using a video recorder, alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, the digital video recorders (also referred to as personal video recorders) offered by Replay Networks in combination with ReplayTV service and offered by Philips in combination with TiVo service allow the viewer to personalize television viewing. For instance, the personal video recorder can learn a viewer's preferred programs and automatically record programs it expects a viewer to like. The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV. That is, the viewer can pause a favorite show when someone calls and pick up the show again exactly where the viewer left off.
Furthermore, the conventional system may enable the viewer to subscribe to and receive premium contents such as subscription channels, pay-per-view services or video-on-demand services in order to watch a movie on a certain day and at a time of day. For example, access to a pay-per-view movie is usually conditioned upon the payment of a fee. Providers of these services want to attract as many viewers as possible, which becomes difficult with increasing viewing options for the viewers.
These conventional systems provide for a certain degree of personalized television, but the viewer still makes a selection on a program-by-program basis. However, because of the multitude of broadcast channels and the additional services (e.g., pay-per-view services and video-on-demand services), the viewer is required to make many searches through program guides, multiple decisions about what to watch, and many manual changes during a multi-hour viewing session in order to watch a preferred channel or program during this viewing session. An additional burden is that the program guides are presented to the viewers in different formats. That is, a printed or electronic program guide for broadcast programs may have a different format than an electronic program guide for pay-per-view services and video-on-demand services.
There is therefore a need to further improve upon the prior art technique of displaying video data in order to assist a viewer in making the selections for the viewing session.